


Mads Mikkelsen

by kismets



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heart, Idiots in Love, Lobotomy, Lore - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismets/pseuds/kismets
Summary: f
Relationships: Mads Mikkelsen/You
Comments: 6
Collections: Mads Mikkelsen





	Mads Mikkelsen

GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJFMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh, Mads, can you tell me more about lobotomies?" I ask, swinging my tail from side to side. I'm such a good puppy for him... aren't I!? I'm a good boy, yeah? I'm the goodest boi who's ever lived!! 

"Yeah, sure. A lobotomy, or leucotomy, is a form of psychosurgery, a neurosurgical treatment of a mental disorder that involves severing connections in the brain's prefrontal cortex. Most of the connections to and from the prefrontal cortex, the anterior part of the frontal lobes of the brain, are severed. It was used for treating mental disorders and occasionally other conditions as a mainstream procedure in some Western countries for more than two decades, despite general recognition of frequent and serious side effects. Some patients improved in some ways after the operation, but complications and impairments – sometimes severe – were frequent. The procedure was controversial from its initial use, in part due to the balance between benefits and risks. Today, the lobotomy has become a disparaged procedure, a byword for medical barbarism and an exemplary instance of the medical trampling of patients' rights."

"Damn, that's cool. Can you perform a lobotomy on me?"

"Yes, my dearest, sweet, pillow princess. Where would you like the lobotomy performed?"

"Aren't lobotomies supposed to like, take place on the frontail agalooooboeoosoooo9999

"G


End file.
